Numerous devices for controlling dust during container filling and other material handling operations involving pulverulent solids including a variety of means for sealing a container to be filled and for filtering airborne particulates from the flow of air created by the handling operation are well known in the art. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,549 which discloses a device for vacuum filling of packages including a cylinder positionable in the opening of a package to be filled and a sealing plate located in surrounding relation to the cylinder having a gum rubber seal thereon which is movable using pneumatic cylinders into position to seal the package opening. Vacuum is used to draw material through the cylinder into the package with the vacuum flow being directed out of the package through mesh screens located on the bottom face of the cylinder. Such device suffers from numerous shortcomings and limitations, including that the pneumatic cylinder exerts a compressive force against the package to form a seal, making it difficult to accurately weigh the package when so engaged. Further, no means are disclosed for self centering the device relative to the package to be filled, and the mesh screens are exposed directly to the material flowing into the package making the screens susceptible to damage and other problems caused thereby. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,285 which discloses an apparatus for filling containers in which the container is sealed by a vertically movable support member which presses the container upwardly against an annular gasket and a saucer-shaped filter screen located inside the perimeter of the gasket filters airborne particulate from air and gases flowing upwardly therethrough. Such device suffers from the same limitations discussed above and includes a further shortcoming in that the movable support must be able to support and lift a full container to provide an airtight seal. Still another device for filling containers including filter means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,018 which discloses a device having a vertically extendable fluid motor for raising a container into engagement with a downwardly facing sealing ring and a screen covering the opening to a vent located inside the perimeter of the sealing ring for filtering air flowing therethrough. Such device is also limited as discussed above. Contrasted to the relatively complicated devices disclosed in the above mentioned patents, the subject invention relates to a rather uncomplicated apparatus and system for controlling dust and fumes which result from material handling operations involving pulverulent and other dust generating materials.